The Alliance of Gold and Silver
The Alliance of Gold and Silver is the sixth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary When the Data Squad Rangers are powerless against Dr. Eggman's newest robot, so Lady Palutena brought in Sonic and Sora and left them to become the Gold and Silver Data Squad Rangers to stop Dr. Eggman's latest robot. Plot The Channel 6 News: Power Rangers Saved the Day One day, Robbie and his team were on The Channel 6 News It shows what great heroic deeds the Data Squad Power Rangers did against Dr. Eggman and his Egg Pawns. However, They were summoned by the Cybersquad. The Mystery of Eggman's new robot Meanwhile at the Egg-Carrier, Eggman plans to created a new robot to destroy the Power Rangers, The Robot was called "Egg-Umbra", He ordered him to destroy the Power Rangers while he makes his plan. A New Vision of Gold and Silver Rangers One night in Cyber-Space, Robbie and his friends met up with Lady Palutena, Pit and the Cybersquad with a little surprise for them. There was an old legend of the Gold and Silver Morphers, But they have no idea where they were. So, Robbie decided that he, Gmerl and Twilight will take a quest to find the Gold and Silver Morphers. Heading to Neptune/Megan and Molly Appears During their quest, Robbie and Gmerl were using their Megazords in outer space. Gmerl saw Neptune and decided to head towards there to find the Gold and Silver Morphers. Meanwhile with Megan and Molly at the barn, Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit came to see them. They told them that Robbie, Gmerl and Twilight are on the search for the Gold and Silver Morphers, They send them to go find two friends worthy enough for the new Data Squad Gold and Silver Ranger. Sonic and Sora's Discovery At Destiny Island Back on Earth in a place called "Destiny Island", Sora was visited by Sonic the Hedgehog. As they were seeing the ocean as they sat on the tree, Pit came to see them. He told them to come and see Palutena right away, So they followed Pit to the Portal. Neptune's Greatest Threat Meanwhile, Robbie, Gmerl and Twilight arrived on Neptune. But however, There was a big threat going on for there was the Egg-Pawns patrolling an old castle. So, Robbie, Gmerl and Twilight decided to hold them off. Egg-Umbra's Upcoming Attack on Earth/Zhane and Sir Ivan to the rescue Back on Earth, Egg-Umbra was making his attack at the city. And not a moment too soon, The Data Squad Rangers came too fight against him. They tried to take him down, But they're weren't able to defeat Egg-Umbra. Just then, Sir Ivan of Zandar the Dino Charge Gold Ranger and Zhane the Silver Space Ranger came to the rescue. As the fight goes on, Zoe looked for a weak spot on Egg-Umbra and waited for a chance to strike. Help comes from the new Gold and Silver Ranger Back on Neptune, Robbie, Gmerl and Twilight took down all of the Egg Pawns and notice the glowing gold and silver lights. They went to check them out, And there were the Gold and Silver Morphers. Back on earth, Ivan, Zhane and the Data Squad Rangers were getting weaker fighting Egg-Umbra as Sonic and Sora came to the rescue just in time with Megan and Molly. Just then, Robbie, Gmerl and Twilight returned from Neptune. Sonic and Sora's new powers Soon, Robbie gave the Morphers to Sonic and Sora as they now became the new Gold and Silver Rangers. Then, Megan and Molly became Sailor Sky and Sailor Heart as they joined the fight. As Sonic and Sora do their team work with Ivan and Zhane, They finally took down Egg-Umbra. Egg-Umbra's destruction/Sonic and Sora's very own Zords Egg-Umbra's defeat didn't last long, Dr. Eggman made him bigger to cause a havoc. Just then, something came out of the sky. Sonic and Sora were surprised, They had their own Zords, The Gold Tornado Zord and the Silver Gummi Zord. So, The Data Squad Rangers called their Zords as Zhane and Ivan called the Mega Winger and Ptera Zord to back them up. Cyber Gold and Silver Megazord/Ptera Charge Megazord Platinum Mega Winger Formation It was an all-out brawl against Egg-Umbra as everyone was working together, Robbie and his friends prepared their Cyber Delta Megazord as Sonic and Sora combined their Zords with them into the Cyber Gold and Silver Megazord. Gmerl on the other hand had an idea, He, Zhane and Ivan combined his Platinum Giratina Zord with the Mega Winger and Ptera Zord into the Ptera Charge Megazord Platinum Mega Winger Formation. Not a moment too soon, Egg-Umbra was destroyed and the day is saved. Victory for the Data Squad/"Welcome, Sonic and Sora" After the battle, Robbie and his friends gave thanks to Zhane and Sir Ivan for their help as they return to their homes. At Cyberspace, Palutena brought Sonic and Sora to the Data Squad Command Center for a pleasant welcome. They were glad to join the team, The future will get better then ever. Rangers Other Rangers Gold and Silver Rangers The Human Sailor Scouts Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy) *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna & Sticks. *Robotboy and Robotgirl Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Trivia *It marks a first & full appearance of Sonic & Sora, the Gold & Silver Data Squad Rangers. *The Data Squad Rangers will Team up with Ivan, Zhane, Megan and Molly Williams. Transcript *The Alliance of Gold & Silver Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad